


Kunnes aamu koittaa

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Silmiäni särkee, savustakin, ja rinnassani on ammottava reikä.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 50. Lantti
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 1





	Kunnes aamu koittaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän alun perin Finin Lyrics Wheel 7 -haasteeseen vuonna 2011. Sain lyriikoiksi The Smithsien biisin 'How Soon Is Now', mutta en saanut valmista aikaan ajoissa ja taisinpa jättäytyä haasteestakin pois. Miellän tämän kuitenkin vahvasti songficiksi tuolle The Smithsien biisille, joten mainitaan se tässä alkutiedoissa edelleen.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Sade on kiiltävää ja kävelen näennäisesti päämäärättä, imien sisääni yhtä paljon öistä ilmaa kuin tupakkaa. Ohitan kiemurtelevan jonon, joka odottaa kärsimättömästi pääsyä sisään. Hihattomia paitoja. Korkokenkiä. Naurua. Glitteriä. Sivallan sormeni hiuksiini ja kävelen nopeammin, kuin paeten, mutta basson jymyn kuollessa myös minä kuolen hieman. Ja vaikka saavutan talon, jonne olen matkalla, en tunne pääseväni perille.

"Tulit siis taas", Severus sanoo ironialla kyllästetyllä äänellä. En vastaa hänelle, työnnyn vain sisään ja rojahdan hänen sohvalleen.

Hän kohottaa kulmiaan ja sulkee oven, pysyy hiljaa. Hän kävelee suljetulle kaapille ja lasi kilahtaa lasia vasten. Neste solisee pullosta. Korkki suljetaan. Kaivan tupakkani esiin ja sytytän taas uuden ja savu nousee sen päästä ylös kiehkuroiden, hypnotisoiden, vangiten minut lumoukseen josta herään vasta, kun Severus ojentaa eteeni lasin. Ja kun tartun siihen hätkähtäen, hän hymähtää ja asettuu nojatuoliinsa. Vieläkään hän ei sano mitään.

Istumme puhumatta, ja vain palavan paperin ääni rikkoo hiljaisuuden. Odotan, kunnes olen survonut tupakkani sammuksiin, ennen kuin avaan keskustelun.

"Olen niin väsynyt."

Silmiäni särkee, savustakin, ja rinnassani on ammottava reikä. Severus kuulee, vaikken sanokaan kaikkea ääneen.

"Olet typerä. Sinun asiasi ovat hyvin, mikset tyydy siihen?" hän kysyy vastenmielinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Haluat jotain, mitä et voi saada ja vain siksi, että se on jopa _sinulta_ kiellettyä."

Mulkaisen häntä pahasti ja sipaisen hiukseni silmiltäni. Hän tietää, että en halua olla kuuluisa. Hän tietää, mitä haluan. Hän tietää, miten sen haluan. Mutta hän ei halua antaa sitä minulle.

"Mistä sinä tiedät, miksi minä haluan mitä haluan", tokaisen tahtomattani.

Severus nauraa. Hän nauraa ääneen, ja ihailen hänen valkoisia hampaitaan. Hänen naurunsa on kuitenkin syvää ja ilotonta, ja se jää roikkumaan yllemme. Kieleni kostuttaa kuivia huuliani, vaivihkaa, mutta hän huomaa sen. Tietysti.

"Et voi olla tosissasi", hän hymähtää lopuksi ja katsoo minua omahyväisenä. Tuhahdan, enkä vastaa.

Jälleen olemme hiljaa, kuunnellen yön ääniä, jotka vaimentuvat suojattuihin seiniin, loitsittuihin laseihin, mutta jotka ovat kuitenkin aina läsnä. Valmiina kuiskimaan kutsuvasti, houkuttelemaan.

"Miksi kidutat minua?" vaikeroin ja sytytän uuden tupakan. "Olet vihannut minua aina, koulusta saakka."

"Älä esitä typerää! Tiedämme molemmat, miksi tilanne on tämä ja miksi se ei tästä miksikään muutu."

Hermoni kiristyvät, kun hän siemaisee jälleen lasistaan vieno hymy huulillaan. Kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Kuin olisin kuka tahansa. Kuin minulla ei olisi merkitystä.

"Kun minä en tiedä!" huudan ja pamautan lasini matalalle pöydälle, jonne se läikyttää puolet sisällöstään. "Enkä ymmärrä, miksi kiusaat minua. Sinäkin tunnet minua kohtaan jotain. Mikset voi myöntää sitä?"

Äänessäni on epätoivoa, sillä olen kysynyt saman kysymyksen ennenkin, lukemattomia kertoja, ja tiedän saavani jälleen saman vastauksen.

"Säälin sinua, Potter", Severus sanoo muutaman minuutin kuluttua, tai ehkä niitä kuluu useampia. "Elämä ei ole opettanut sinulle, ettei mikään ole reilua."

Nyt saan tarpeekseni ja nousen sohvalta vauhdilla. Kumarrun hänen eteensä ja rutistan hänen kaapuaan nyrkkiini. Tuijotan mustiin silmiin, joiden katse on edelleen rauhallinen, välinpitämätön.

"Myönnä", murahdan hänen huulilleen, jotka kaartuvat alentuvaan hymyyn. "Myönnä!"

"Mitä sinä haluat minun myöntävän?" hän sanoo, ja hänen äänensä on kuin kuiskaus. "Mitä sinä haluat minun sanovan? Olen jo kertonut totuuden."

Eivätkä hänen silmänsä paljasta mitään. Eivätkä hänen kasvonsa paljasta mitään. Eikä hän vieläkään sano sitä mitä haluan. Ja minun on pakko irrottaa otteeni ja kääntyä, mutta se on liian myöhäistä, sillä hänen silmänsä vainoavat minua. Ne ovat palaneet verkkokalvoilleni pysyväksi kuvaksi, enkä pääse niistä eroon.

Mittaan lattiaa askeleillani. Seitsemän ja puoli, käännös, kahdeksan, käännös.

"Minä rakastan sinua", sanon hetken kuluttua. "Mikset sinä rakasta minua?"

Hän ei vastaa, ei edes katso minua vaan ikkunaa tai ehkä sen takana kiiltäviä pisaroita. Tai ehkä tuulta tai kuolemaa. En osaa sanoa. Hän on ollut aina mysteeri, joka ehkä juuri saavuttamattomuudellaan vangitsi minut verkkoonsa, josta en pääse pois.

"Koska en halua", hän sanoo vihdoin. Hänen kätensä lepäävät edelleen lakatuilla käsinojilla, toinen pidellen puolityhjää lasia.

Hän ei ole vieläkään kysynyt, missä olen ollut, miksen ole käynyt viikkokausiin. Haluan päästä hänen päänsä sisään, mutta hän on evännyt kulkulupani, enkä kaikesta huolimatta edes tiedä, tahdonko selvittää totuutta. Mutta miksi en tahtoisi?

"Miksi sitten päästit minut sisään? Jos et välitä minusta, miksi nait minua kyselemättä, joka kerta kun saavun?"

Severus nauraa jälleen, ja hänen äänensä kaikuu seinistä ja väristää minua päästä varpaisiin.

"Miksikö? Koska olet siinä. Olet hyvä pano, Potter, sen voin myöntää."

Ja kun hän rakastelee minua hämärässä makuuhuoneessa, hänen kätensä kertovat totuuden, jota olen janonnut kaikki nämä vuodet. Hänen hellät kosketuksensa, huomaavaiset taukonsa, hänen koko auransa säteilee rakkautta minua kohtaan. Ja minä annan sen vyöryä ylitseni, hukuttaa minut jälleen siihen luuloon, että hän on minun. Hetkeksi minä unohdan maailman, unohdan menneisyyden ja muistan vain hänet.

Kunnes aamu koittaa, eikä vieressäni ole ketään.

Kunnes nousen ja näen, miten epätoivoisesti hän tahtoo minun uskovan.

Kunnes puen ja varistan kaljuunat kaavultani.


End file.
